The Deliquescence
by Wandere Misteria
Summary: The grasp of darkness is gaining in strength and scope, and the entire galaxy is suffocating under its influence. The orange star nomad, who would have helped the aliens battle this dark gale, has been replaced by a new Wander who only seeks the power of the Star Being of Infinite Power for his own. Will he be stopped in time, or will the universe be destroyed? Read to find out!


**A/N: This story won't contain elements of the Wandere Over Yandere AU, although be noted that Wander himself bears traits not unlike his Wandere self. Any and all actions he performs, whether in pleasure or in anger, are made with the knowledge that he is completely sane, so remember that as you progress through this.**

** Do not blame it on the person he has become; blame it on his experiences in the past, and those who inspire him to do terrible things. **

**"If there's anythin' I learned on that day so long ago... it's that you gotta have _POWER_! Or else people'll just treat you like dirt! And that friends are worthless!" - Wander**

* * *

Memories.

Memories, which were like little pieces of the past collected together within one's own head. They were akin to running water, each memory powerful and detailed. At least, most of them were. The minority were faded and less detailed - the effect of time on memory. And Lord Wander hoped that with time, most, if not all, of his memories from the past would eventually fade and become nothing more than a mere glimpse into another window, one that would forever be closed to the universe.

However, the memory of _that_ one betrayal still burned strong. Just the very thought left the evil star nomad sick with hot anger and resentment. He, out of all people, had been the _kindest_, _nicest_, _friendliest_ face in outer space no matter what happened. And what had he gotten in return? Nothing but shrieks and false noises that were supposed to pass off as gratitude! Those _jerks_... They were ungrateful.

Wander's anger began to bubble underneath the surface again, making his heart speed up as though it was preparing for a fast and furious fight against one of his enemies. But his very nature kept this anger at bay, being the cold and manipulative muppet man he was. There was no time for human emotions, nor would they serve him in any way. They only made him suffer more - a lesson he had learned too late. And losing his head over mere things wouldn't make his standing with the army he had total control over any stronger, either. It was better to cast a commanding presence over his inferiors; such a presence would, he thought, cow them. He was right.

Wander was glaring at his reflection in the mirror, processing all this and more, when a knock interrupted his musings. With poisoned calmness amid a storm of his own feelings, he swiveled around in his chair to lay an eye on the door and said in a cold voice, "Gee, you don't _have_ to be so polite. But come in."

The door swung open to reveal one of the many servants the lord had. It was a small blue child-like alien bearing a silver plate loaded with food and drink. It looked nervous as it approached the nomad and placed the plate on a nearby table. "I-it's common sense, s-sir. A-and here's the f-f-food you requested, sir..."

The creature sounded terrified. It had every right to be. After all, Wander was a dastardly character, and those around him never knew exactly what he was going to do at any time. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking underneath the cold surface he always put on.

Getting out of his comfortable chair, Wander headed straight for the table. As he passed, he thought he could see the small alien shrink back in fear, perhaps afraid that he might attack or shoot it. This got him some grim satisfaction, making him smile a little. Wander picked through the contents on the plate, which consisted of sandwiches and drinks. "You _do_ know better than to poison me, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen, little guy. Am I right?"

The alien had been holding its tiny hands to its mouth in wide-eyed anxiety, and jumped when Wander addressed it in a jolly, yet menacing voice. It slowly nodded and said, "O-of course not, my lord... We'd never think to poison you..."

"Then tell me why I found this." Wander's tone of voice implied it was less a request and more of a demand. He'd found several questionable tomato slices on one of the sandwiches; they had streaks of red and purple, indicating something was wrong with them. Really, they were just rotten, but Wander wanted an excuse to instill more fear into this poor alien. "If what you said before I found these yucky slices is true, then I am so, _so_ shocked with you. A little fella like you wantin' to get rid of ol' me? Really?"

Beads of sweat appeared on the alien's forehead, and it began to gulp uneasily, its eyes flickering anywhere but its lord. "M-my lord, I was assured that these were safe to eat..."

"Oooh... if you say so, fella, wouldn't you mind eatin' these for me... _pleeeease_? Just so I can trust you at your word." The words carried a threat. The star nomad offered it the slices, nodding and grinning at the same time. The grins didn't reach his eyes, which remained as black and unfathomable as ever. "I'm sure you have nothin' to hide."

The alien nodded weakly and put one of the contaminated slices to its mouth, then began to eat it, chewing and swallowing. It consumed the rest of the slices in a few minutes. To disobey Wander meant a lifetime of pain.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Wander asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "Thanks for provin' me that you aren't a liar."

Truthfully? He had slipped some poison into the slices, which by all accounts were _legitimately_ rotten. It was a wonder the alien hadn't protested against eating what he offered it. But then again, no one dared turn down any of his offers, and he liked that. Now for the death powder to work its magic... He carried his plate to the chair and sat down in it again, this time looking forward to the spectacular event which would unfold in front of him in a matter of time.

"...Aren't you going to dismiss me?" the alien asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Besides, I have a show to watch, and that's you," Wander said, laughing a little as he held up one of the drinks, as if to encourage it to perform acts of hilarity. "Entertain me."

The alien's eyes widened as a sudden thought came to it, but it had no time to voice what it thought aloud as the poison took hold of its system and slowly forced it to the ground, where it began to thrash. Foam began to seep out of the side of its mouth; its eyes went haywire, darting here and there unseeingly. For a few minutes, it silently thrashed about, littering bits of foam on the fine carpet beneath it (much to Wander's delight). Wander relished in its utter helplessness, thinking back to that fateful day where every bit of his innocence had been flushed down the toilet.

"Gosh, if only you hadn't _tried_ to poison me, this might not have happened... But I had to do it."

His voice was falsely sad and he held no regrets for poisoning the dying child in front of him. Those who tried to dispose of him were always killed swiftly. Eventually, the blue alien's body became still, its vacant eyes staring up at the ceiling with its mouth open. This was a sight Wander loved to see; it told him he was in absolute control, that he dictated the lives of his servants, minions, and enemies alike. There was no question about it. He was fate itself with all his cards loaded.

"Oh, Captain Tim?" the orange muppet man called in a singy-songy voice.

A black spider-like creature came up to Wander's chair and perched onto his shoulder, growling softly at the sight before it. Then it licked Wander's face before diving down to encase the corpse in a gooey, cocoon-like material and tear a small hole in it to suck out its contents.

Wander watched this in silence that lasted no more than a few seconds, then remarked to the little creature, "Y'know, you're actually pretty useful."

Captain Tim merely growled again, acknowledging his master's rare praise. For such a stupid creature, he possessed some level of sentience. Wander wondered whether he had feelings, then shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Stupid creatures like this spider couldn't possibly have feelings. Feelings were dangerous and impractical.

"Anyway, enjoy your dinner. Make sure to clean up after yourself when you're all done, though!" With that, Wander stood up again and headed straight to the door, skirting the slimy cocoon. He had important things to attend to in the ship he had control over; things that were essential to the plan he'd conceived over the course of quite a few months.


End file.
